


An Alpha's Guide to an Omega's Heat

by DrowningDreamsForever



Series: Victuuri Smut [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discussion of kinks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega care, Rough Sex, Scenting, love making, lowkey breeding kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDreamsForever/pseuds/DrowningDreamsForever
Summary: Yuuri remembered the day he caught Victor reading a thick blue book while taking strenuous notes. His tongue stuck out the side of his perfect lips as he squinted intensely at the pages.“Victor, what are you reading?”His fiance perked up from where he was lounging on the couch. “An Alpha’s Guide to an Omega’s Heat. It’s so interesting Yuuri! Did you know that when you’re in heat, you’re at peak fertility because you’re ovulating?”OR: Victor purchases a book on Omega care during a heat to be the best alpha possible for their first shared heat. Here's the advice he took and the results.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206233
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239





	An Alpha's Guide to an Omega's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is birthed as a result of procrastination.

Yuuri remembered the day he caught Victor reading a thick blue book while taking strenuous notes. His tongue stuck out the side of his perfect lips as he squinted intensely at the pages.

“Victor, what are you reading?”

His fiance perked up from where he was lounging on the couch. “ _An Alpha’s Guide to an Omega’s Heat_. It’s so interesting Yuuri! Did you know that when you’re in heat, you’re at peak fertility because you’re ovulating?”

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Of course I do. That’s why I have a birth control implant. Why are you reading that?”

“Well, you told me that your heats are lackluster when you’re with a partner, so I wanted to make sure I am very prepared for your first heat,” Victor explained while twirling his pen between his fingers.

“My next heat is in a month,” Yuuri pointed out as he reached over to scratch Makkachin’s head.

“I want to be prepared so I can take care of you. According to this guide, caring for your Omega starts _way_ before preheat,” Victor gave Yuuri a pointed look.

Yuuri shook his head. There was no point in trying to argue with Victor that there was no point in reading the guide. Victor already treated Yuuri miles better than his previous partners. He knew that Victor would be an excellent heat partner.

What Yuuri didn’t anticipate was Victor making him feel like he was the most sacred jewel hanging from the stars.

* * *

_1\. Communication is essential between heat partners. Talk through kinks, condoms or no condoms, if the Omega wants to be knotted, and normal patterns in the Omega’s heat._

“Do you have any kinks, Yuuri?”

Yuuri glanced up from where he was hunched over panting after going through his free skate. “What?”

“Kinks,” Victor frowned. “Do you not know what—”

“Victor, of course I know what they are. Shouldn’t you know what my kinks are already?” Yuuri had a brief flashback to the night before where Victor gently rocked into him with Yuuri on all fours, whispering filth that made his lower abdomen curl with heat.

“But during your heat, it’s common for your subconscious to take over and your deeply embedded wishes to come out,” Victor explained.

Yuuri tilted his head, thinking back to his previous heats. He enjoyed being marked and bitten as well as being restrained during sex, but those were all things Victor already knew. “I can’t think of any. I guess they’ll just be a surprise.”

Victor pouted and glanced over at the piece of paper he was holding. “Do you want me to wear condoms and do you want to be knotted.”

Yuuri blushed furiously, skating to the edge of the rink to meet Victor. “I don’t think we should be discussing such private matters in such a public place. Especially one we have to be at so frequently.”

“It’s past closing. No one’s here,” Victor countered as he followed Yuuri to the bench.

Yuuri knew that Victor was right, but he couldn’t help but feel so vulnerable in the large rink. “We already don’t use condoms, so I don’t see the reason to use one during heat.”

Victor preened as he helped Yuuri take off his other skate. “What about knotting?”

“Victor, you know I enjoy knotting even _outside_ my heat." they had a whole box of knotting dildos hidden underneath their bed as proof. "Are some of these questions necessary?” Yuuri muttered.

Victor’s gaze softened as he pushed back some stray sweaty hairs from Yuuri’s forehead. “Of course I know the answers _outside_ of your heat. I just wanted to confirm the answers so that I don’t make you feel uncomfortable during your heat.”

Yuuri felt a sudden drop in his stomach for being short with Victor. He cared so much and of course Yuuri had to misinterpret his love as being overbearing. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to get snippy.”

Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips before perking up. “It’s okay, you’re experiencing a spike in estrogen according to where you are in your cycle. Your hormones are playing games with you.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “Well my hormones are telling me now that food is an order.” 

* * *

_2\. During preheat, common symptoms are fatigue, swelling of scent glands, hot flashes, and abdominal and back cramps. Offering massages and scenting releases natural endorphins that act as pain relief_

Yuuri was hunched over with his forehead pressed against the cool surface of the granite island in the kitchen. A bottle of ibuprofen was gripped in one of his hands along with a glass of warm water. 

“Darling, are you feeling okay?”

Yuuri groaned in response, not having enough energy to form a coherent answer. The familiar cramping and rippling tore through his lower abdomen, causing Yuuri to let out a noise of discomfort.

“Are you cramping up?” Victor’s warm hand laid on his lower back, acting like a natural heat pack for the cramping muscle.

Yuuri managed a miniscule nod of affirmation as he dug his knuckles into the core of his cramps. Everytime he felt the cramps of preheat, it reminded Yuuri of why he always chose to suppress his heat for absurdly long amounts of time.

“May I pick you up, love?” 

Yuuri nodded again.

His body went limp as Victor scooped him up like a rag doll and brought him to their bedroom. Victor gently settled them down onto the soft sheets, arranging them so that Yuuri sat straddling his lap.

Yuuri instinctively nuzzled Victor’s scent gland at his neck, letting the soothing pheromones flood his senses and act as natural pain relief.

Victor hummed as he rubbed his wrists against Yuuri’s scent gland at his neck, mixing their scents together in a way that eased the headache building in his temples.

“Victor,” Yuuri softly groaned in relief as he tentatively licked the skin before him.

Victor’s thumbs firmly massaged Yuuri’s swollen scent glands making Yuuri tilt his head back in pleasure and relief. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Yuuri,” Victor murmured as he continued his massage. “Perfect, you’re doing so well.”

Yuuri preened at the praise as his fingers burrowed themselves in Victor’s soft hair. “I take back all the complaints about that book. It’s the best thing created on this Earth.”

Against his neck, Yuuri could feel Victor smile cheekily. “I’m just glad that you’re feeling better.” 

Yuuri rolled his head back as Victor ran his canines across his scent glands. It was amazing how quickly all the aches and discomfort had fled his body as soon as he started scenting Victor. Through the thick scents of pheromones and relief, Yuuri felt his chest tighten.

How could he have gotten so lucky to have a person who loves him so unconditionally to put his comfort on a pedestal above everything?

* * *

_3._ _Prep meals before the Omega’s heat starts. Ensure meals are balanced with carbohydrates, proteins, fibers, and high in fat. Eating throughout their heat will ensure that the recovery time is swift for the Omega._

Yuuri stretched after exiting the bathroom, curious to find the source of the clanging pans and Russian curses. His nose twitched as his senses were flooded with ingrained nostalgia.

“Makka, no! I need that carrot!” Victor protested as he tried to pry the vegetable from her jaws.

Yuuri passed by Victor, peering past his shoulder to the pan. “You’re making katsudon? That’s not part of my diet plan!”

Victor tsked as he successfully yanked half an eaten carrot away from Makkachin. “It is for your heat. You’re going to be losing an average of 4000 calories per day. You’re going to need hearty meals during your preheat to keep your energy up.”

Yuuri helped to flip the frying pork in the plan. Now that he thought about it, he always was malnourished after his heats. There was an instance where he was so dehydrated and famished that he had to go to the hospital afterwards.

That was the last time Yuuri ever attempted a heat without a partner.

“Here, let me help you prep the meals for both of us while you finish dinner.”

Victor perked up as he thrusted a magazine full of heat friendly meals. “I was planning on preparing these for the first day, the protein packed meal for the second day since you said that’s the peak, and those meals for the third day, and that for the fourth,” Victor explained as he thumbed through the marked pages.

Yuuri felt his heart swell as he took out a cutting board to prep the vegetables that Victor already had lying on the counter. He knew that he won in life.

* * *

_4\. Help your Omega build a nest; it is a misconception that Omegas prefer to build their own nest. They enjoy the collaboration and intimate gesture with a potential mate_

Yuuri groaned in frustration as he adjusted the pillows in the nest. Everything seemed to irritate him. The texture was off, the scent was boring, the blankets were at the wrong angle—

"Yuuri? Do you need help?" Victor voice chimed from the door as he walked in.

Yuuri sighed, digging his fingertips into his temples. "It's just the nest. I'm _terrible_ at making them. It always takes me forever to get it right."

There was a moment of hesitation before Victor spoke up. "Would you like me to help?"

"Alphas build nests?" Yuuri questioned as he turned to eye Victor.

"Well I do," Victor confirmed.

"Okay, you can help. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can pass out," Yuuri was at the point where his pride shriveled to pieces.

"Here, come help me scent this blanket."

Together they wove together soft fabric while rubbing their wrists against the edges of the sheets. Yuuri murmured his approval as he watched Victor adjust the harsh edges that Yuuri had been mulling over for hours. It took them ten minutes before Yuuri was already curled up between the soft fabrics and pillows.

Victor's eyes seemed to sparkle with pride, his chest puffed out like a proud bird. "What do you think of your nest, Yuuri?"

" _Our_ nest," Yuuri corrected as he burrowed his nose into a nearby pillow. _Oh._ Victor must've scented this one thoroughly because Yuuri could feel the pheromones flood his brain like a drug. He bathed in the scent before prying his eyes open. This pillow smelled heavenly, but he had the real deal in front of him. "Come in the nest, Vitya."

Victor didn't hesitate to carefully flop into the nest and hold Yuuri to his chest.

Yuuri kissed the tip of Victor's nose, smiling at the slightly cold skin that Victor always complained about. "Thank you for being the most unconventional alpha I know."

* * *

_5\. Sharing a heat is innately intimate and while Omega’s crave the physical satisfaction, fulfilling their mental instincts is just as crucial. Scent them, hold them, and caress the endogenous zones._

Yuuri felt an indescribable noise building in his chest, his head tilted back onto the pillow.

Victor bit softly at Yuuri’s scent gland, rocking his erection deep into Yuuri. His hands cupped Yuuri’s cheek, gently running circular paths on his skin.

His leg instinctively kicked as Victor picked up the speed slightly, the pass against his prostate more insistent and pleasurable.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha!” Yuuri cried out as he arched up. His instincts were viscerally satisfied: his mate protecting him with his large embrace, the loving worship on his skin, the smell of sweat and pheromones saturating the air.

Victor let out a breathy moan as thrusted in deep and rotated his hips in a circular motion, tugging Yuuri’s walls along with it.

“Oh, fuck—ah, ah, ah!” Yuuri’s moans tumbled out without restraint and he couldn’t even muster enough care to worry about noise complains. “Vitya, you feel so _good_.”

“You’re radiant, _solnyshko_ ,” Victor groaned as hungrily latched to one of Yuuri’s erect nipples.

Yuuri felt a spasm rock his body from the stimulation, feeling enveloped by the alpha’s warm mouth. He raked his nails down Victor’s back, trying to ground himself as he felt the pleasure begin to build up again.

“Nhghhh, I think—mmfhh,” Yuuri clenched down on Victor’s length, enjoying the way Victor barely left his body before he thrusted in. Yuuri’s head felt fuzzy from the heat hormones, his thoughts coming and going so quickly he couldn’t really organize a thought properly.

Victor adjusted his position onto his knees so that he could thrust deeper, harder, and faster, letting out a strangled moan as Yuuri cried out.

Yuuri cried out as his hands flew to the pillow behind his head. His back arched obscenely and his mouth remained permanently open as he wailed with every brutal thrust against his prostate. He let out a choked gasp as he felt Victor bite down firmly on the inside of his thigh.

“Yuuri, come for your Alpha,” Victor growled, his voice incredibly deep as his basic instincts took over.

Yuuri clenched down hard at the next pass, a silent scream ripping through his vocal chords as he felt the tension in the lower abdomen release. He saw white, even in the darkness in the room as he shuddered through _another_ intense orgasm. He felt his cock splutter a release onto his abdomen, mixing with the mixture of their sweat and bodily fluids.

Coming down from the high, Yuuri found himself panting and his brain feeling slightly less foggy. He let out a noise of approval as Victor placed a loving kiss on his lips, their tongues brushing against each other.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

* * *

_6\. Knotting: Ensure there is plenty of slick. If there isn’t, use water-based lubricant. When you knot your Omega, it should last approximately 15 minutes. This time is crucial for scenting and grooming your Omega._

“V-Vitya. Knot, please,” Yuuri begged as he tossed his head back onto Victor’s shoulder.

They were both positioned on their sides with Victor spooning Yuuri from behind and thrusting strongly from behind. 

Although Yuuri couldn’t see the way Victor’s face skewed with pleasure, hearing the deep moans from his alpha into his ear and hair created a unique bubbling of pleasure in his lower abdomen.

Yuuri hissed in pleasure as Victor adjusted Yuuri’s top leg so that he could delve deeper into his heat.

“You’re such a needy omega,” Victor groaned. He slipped another finger along with his cock into Yuuri’s slick hole.

Yuuri sobbed as the finger curled to massage his prostate, his dick twitching with interest evening after he orgasmed eight times previously.

Victor removed his finger, placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s temple. “You’re so wet, darling. You should take my knot with no issue.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yuuri chanted as he canted his hips back onto his mate. This was _bliss._

Victor gasped as he sped up briefly. His hips suddenly stilled as his penis pulsed his seed deep into Yuuri.

Yuuri shuddered as another orgasm ripped through his system. Barely any fluid dribbled from his cock this time, completely wrung out from the previous rounds.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor whined as his knot inflated inside Yuuri, satisfying the need to breed his mate.

Both of their bodies rode off the high of the endorphins, their previous tense muscles feeling infinitely relaxed and bound to the bed.

Yuuri tilted his head back to meet Victor’s lips, inhaling deeply the musky pheromones dancing in the air.

Victor pulled back to brush a thumb against Yuuri’s swollen lips. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

A flood of adoration and gratitude swept through Yuuri as he met Victor’s glowing blue eyes in the dark. “I love you too, Victor. You made this heat so wonderful. I’ve never had someone who took such good care of me, before, during, and I’m sure after my heat.”

Victor closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s scent gland. “Oh, darling. I’m going to take good care of you for the rest of your life. Not just your heats.”

If there was a life lottery, Yuuri is sure he hit the jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts for smut (or anything really), I would love to hear them!


End file.
